


Be My Moon This Spooky Season

by SCphantom



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, no angst here I only write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCphantom/pseuds/SCphantom
Summary: “We should have matching costumes for Halloween this year.”If you have a secret girlfriend, you still need to wear matching Halloween costumes.





	Be My Moon This Spooky Season

“We should have matching costumes for Halloween this year.”

The eager suggestion cut through the comfortable silence that surrounded Emma and Alyssa in the band closet. The latter was the one who had the brilliant suggestion, making the former look up from the English paper she was trying (and failing) to write. Emma could help the puzzled look that spread across her face when she met Alyssa’s gleeful expression. She tried to make her mind catch up to her mouth, but could only muster one lame question.

“What?”

Alyssa sent an amused smile towards Emma’s confusion, before swiftly setting aside her own school work to scoot closer to Emma to elaborate.

“The Halloween dance, I think it would be fun to have matching costumes.” 

The brunette teenager looked so energetic about her suggestion, which came as no shock to Emma. Alyssa had always been a fan of Halloween, now more than ever since her mother had loosened the reins on what she could wear since she had turned sixteen. Last year, Alyssa’s mother had allowed her to pick out her own costume, no princesses or angles required. She had gone out with Shelby and Kalyee as a very impressive looking murderous ghost bride.

Personally, Emma also liked Halloween, dressing up in costumes where no one could see her face were always a plus. However, since she had been outed by her parents throwing her out, she wasn’t planning on going out on Halloween. It didn’t seem worth it to make herself a potential target, mask or no mask. Emma wasn’t planning to go out to enjoy the town’s festivities, and she  _ definitely _ wasn’t planning on going to the school dance. 

“That sounds… cool.” Emma hesitantly responded, pretending to be interested in whatever essay she was supposed to be writing. As she kept her eyes down, she could feel Alyssa’s eyes firmly set on her head. One thing she loved and hated about having Alyssa as a (secret) girlfriend/best friend, is that she knew her so well, and could read her like a damn book.

“You weren’t planning on going to the dance, were you?” Alyssa guessed gently.

Emma looked back up from her essay defeatedly. Looking at Alyssa, she could tell that she was a little sad at her plans falling through. Before Emma could say anything to try and save her excitement, Alyssa shook off the disappointed look to put on a fake smile. 

“It’s fine Em. I should’ve realised you wouldn’t want to go.” Alyssa apologize, pulling her school work back on her lap.

Emma reached out to stop Alyssa from looking back at whatever math worksheet she was working on, “Wait, Lys. I think it’d be really fun to have matching costumes, but like… isn’t the entire school is going to be at the dance?”

“Yeah…” Alyssa trailed off, clearly lost in her own thoughts, “I just thought maybe we could have like, subtle matching costumes. Like something that works on its own but also works together.”

Emma couldn’t deny that having a couple costume with her girlfriend was something of a dream, especially since her girlfriend was literally the best person she knew. However, the glaring problem of ‘what costume works on its own but also together?’ still echoed in Emma’s mind. Something too obvious and Alyssa could be in serious trouble with the entire student population and her mother, then what would be the point of keeping their relationship a secret? Yet, if they did choose the right costume, then they could have their own kind of matching costume that no one else knew about, and that  _ thrilled _ Emma.

“Did you… have a costume in mind?” Emma asked cautiously. 

Alyssa’s eyes lit up at Emma’s question, her forced smile becoming real and genuine in a moment. She pulled out her phone and tapped on her Pinterest app.

“Seriously Lys, Pinterest? Are you a 30 year old mother?” Emma deadpanned.

Alyssa punched her in the arm, “they have great costume ideas. I didn’t see you doing any research on Tumblr.”

“I knew I should’ve never told you about that.” Emma grumbled as she snuggled into Alyssa’s side to look at her phone screen.

The couples costumes on Pinterest were… interesting. There were some fun ones, an astronaut and an alien were Emma’s favourites. Alyssa liked a scarecrow costume and a sunflower dress. There were some dumb ones though, like a deer and a hunter (“that one just implies that I murder you”), and a football player and a NFL trophy (“that one’s a little on the nose there huh heteros?” “Emma!”). Then there were ones that were cute, but too obvious, i.e. all the disney princesses and their princes (“I swear you’ll be my princess charming one day Emma.” “You just want to wear a sparkly dress.” “... yeah.”). Time passed as they scrolled past costumes together, but one caught Emma’s eye.

“Wait, what about this one?” Emma reached out and tapped on a photo. It was a picture of two girls, the caption reading “11 best halloween costumes for best friends”, but from the way the two were looking at each other, they probably weren’t just friends. The one on the right had a crown with golden spikes coming out of the top. Her hair was curled and, she had sparkly golden make up dusted across. She wore a simple golden body con dress. The other girl’s headband had a crescent moon with stars surrounding it attached to the side. Her makeup was all sparkly silver, and she wore a silver bodycon dress with a blue belt. 

Alyssa stared at the picture for a moment before looking up at Emma with an amused expression on her face, “you want to wear a bodycon dress Em? Or are you only suggesting this because you want  _ me _ to wear a bodycon dress?”

Emma couldn’t help how her face flushed at the thought of Alyssa in such a tight fitting dress, or the thought of embarrassment if  _ she _ had to wear one too.

“N-no!” Emma stammered, “I just think that the concept of the costume is nice. We can make them our own. Make it to where I can wear pants hopefully.”

“I’m teasing you Emma,” Alyssa smiled, “I like this concept too. I could be the sun and you could be the moon. Cause your skins as pale as the moon.”

“Thanks babe,” Emma deadpanned, “so is this the winner? You don’t think it's too obvious do you?”

Alyssa chewed the inside of her mouth thoughtfully, “no, it should be fine. I could wear a dress, you can wear a shirt and pants. If anyone questions it we can just write it off as a coincidence.”

“Wow, cool.” Emma nodded lamely, a bit taken aback that this was really happening.

“ _ Cool _ .” Alyssa mocked with a smile, “so you’ll go to the dance?”

Emma shrugged, “I guess, just for a little bit at least.” There was a brief pause in Emma’s heart as she contemplated offering Alyssa a ride to the dance. She wasn’t sure if that would be too risky, but at the same time she would love to see Alyssa before losing her in the swarm of children, “maybe, on the day of the dance… I could drive you there? I could pick you up at your house if your mom isn’t home?”

Alyssa beamed at Emma, “I will find a way to get my mom out of the house the day of the dance if that means we get to drive there together.”

“That sounds threatening,” Emma’s face scrunched up in amusement, “you sure you’re not going to like, murder her or something.”

“I’m not a psychopath Emma.” Alyssa rolled her eyes, “she’ll probably be working that night anyway. If she’s not, I’ll just say Shelby’s picking me up then I’ll meet you at the end of my block.”

“It’s a secret public date then?” Emma offered her hand out to Alyssa.

“A secret public date.” Alyssa confirmed, sliding her hand into Emma’s. Emma gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Emma hadn’t yet kissed Alyssa on the lips yet, even though they were dating. Neither had really felt comfortable kissing yet, both wanting their first kiss to be somewhere other than a dingy band closet or Emma’s bedroom. Though the prospect of a secret public date gave Emma a few ideas of what she and Alyssa may do after the dance was over.

“If you spend any more time up there you won’t pick Alyssa up on time!” Betsy Nolan called at Emma from downstairs.

“I’m almost ready!” Emma called back down.

The blonde teenager examined herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she had everything. Her phone and driver’s license was tucked in the back of her jeans pockets. True to her word, Emma was not wearing a dress, instead DIY crafting her own moon inspired outfit. She had gotten a pair of dark blue jeans from a thrift store, dip dying the bottom of them (sans cuffs) black. She also got some white glow in the dark paint and free handed a couple of stars to the knees of her jeans. Her shirt was a light blue flannel she owned with dark blue and black patterns running across the shirt, along with a silver moon painted on the shirt’s pocket. Following the picture she and Alyssa had originally saw on pinterest, she had made herself a headband with a crescent moon and stars on it, and placed it on top of her blonde curls, where she had added silver hair chalk streaks in earlier that day. Sliding on white socks with blue trim and some black sneakers, Emma was finally ready.

“Emma!” Betsy called impatiently.

“Coming!” Emma called back, tripping over an untied lace as she got off of her bed and made her way downstairs.

“Well, don’t you look nice.” Betsy smiled, holding the keys to Grandpa Nolan’s pickup truck in her hand, “let me guess, is Alyssa dressed up as the sun?”

For not the first time that night, Emma felt a little nervous about her and Alyssa’s costume choice, “you don’t think anyone will suspect anything do you?”

Betsy scoffed, “If kids haven’t already noticed how you two look at one another then they definitely aren’t going to suspect a thing.”

Emma scuffed her sneaker on the hardwood floor, “thanks gran.”

“I’m kidding Emma,” Betsy smiled, “you two will be fine, I’m sure. You remember the rules with the car right? No texting while driving, no breaking traffic laws,-”

“No running red lights, bring the car back with a full tank of gas, yes I know.” Emma finished with a nervous smile, reaching for the keys as she did. Betsy was faster than Emma, and pulled the keys back before Emma could reach them.

“And  _ no _ sex in your grandfather’s truck.” Betsy said sternly.

“Woah! I-I’m not, we’re not going to… I haven’t even  _ kissed _ her yet!” Emma huffed in an awful mix of embarrassment and indignation.

Betsy only shook her head in response, handing Emma the keys as she did so.

“Have fun, be safe.” 

The teenager gave her grandma a quick kiss on the cheek before taking the keys and scurrying out of the house. The drive to Alyssa’s house was tortuously long, and by the time she rounded the block and drove down Alyssa’s street, Emma could barely contain her excitement. Funny how something so small as picking up your girlfriend from her house to go to a school dance could thrill and excite one giddy lesbian. Emma put the truck in park in front of the Greene residence’s driveway, and hopped out of the car to ring the doorbell to the southern suburban house. Alyssa had given Emma confirmation earlier that day that her mother would be out for most of the evening, meaning Emma could come straight to the front door of the house.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Emma rang the doorbell to let Alyssa know she was there. After a few moments of silence coming from inside the house, Alyssa swung the door to her house open.

“You’re late.” Alyssa pointed out cheekily, arms crossed defiantly in front of her chest.

“I…” Emma’s mind tried to come up with a reason to her tardiness, but all inner functions had stopped working the moment she laid eyes on Alyssa in her costume.

Alyssa had kept her costume mostly a secret from Emma, a decision Emma was now cursing, because the sight in front of her was something she needed to be warned about. Alyssa was dressed in a simple cream coloured sundress with cap sleeves and a short hemline that stopped at Alyssa’s upper thigh. The dress had been slightly modified, golden sparkles were added to the top of the dress and golden yellow sunshine details were added to the hem of the skirt. Her shoes matched the golden details of her dress, and, placed atop her dark brown curly hair, was a headband with golden spikes coming out of it. Emma never thought something as simple as a sun goddess costume could take her away, but here she was.

“You look… amazing.” Emma said simply once her brain caught up to the rest of her body.

Alyssa blushed at the compliment, before pulling Emma closer with her belt loops.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She whispered in her ear, pulling her into a big hug.

Emma returned the hug, “what’s this for?” She asked.

“Just appreciating how lucky I am to have an amazing girlfriend.” Alyssa muttered into Emma’s chest. After a moment in each other’s presence, Alyssa pulled away from the hug, “come on, the night will be over before we even get to the dance.”

The ride over to school was mostly quiet, Emma keeping her eyes on the road, Alyssa looking at the small children in pumpkin, princess, and pirate costumes running down sidewalks to get as much candy from neighbours as they could. Emma pulled to park next to a curb a street away from the school.

“You should go in first.” Emma said.

“Okay,” Alyssa complied, opening the passenger door to begin walking towards the school, “I’ll see you in there, yeah?”

“Yeah. Your mom will pick you up from the dance, right?”

Alyssa nodded, “so if you need to go at any time, don’t worry about me.”

“Physically impossible for me to not worry about you.” Emma said simply, turning the car off and slipping the keys back into her pocket.

“Cute,” Alyssa deadpanned, “see you in there babe.”

Alyssa climbed out of the car and started to walk towards the school. Emma waited five minutes after she saw Alyssa disappear down the school’s street before getting out of the car herself and going to the dance. 

The school’s auditorium was covered in head to toe Halloween decorations from Party City. Fake cobwebs tangled across the folded bleacher stands, and skeletons dangled from the ceiling. Emma only had eyes for one thing in the dingy auditorium though. She was quickly able to see Alyssa through the sea of sweaty overdressed teengaers, she practically glowed with golden accents under the eerie green light of the auditorium. The moment she looked over at her secret girlfriend, they made eye contact, Alyssa flashing her the biggest genuine smile before turning back to other cheerleaders, plastering a fake smile on for them.

As she had predicted, the Halloween dance was not really Emma’s scene. Despite being the end of October in Indiana, the inside of the auditorium was hot as, well, Hell. To add insult to injury, the dance was open to the entire school, not just upperclassmen, so the small multipurpose room was filled to the brim with awkward teenagers in a rage of well made to lackluster Halloween costumes. And someone had spiked the punch, forcing Emma to drink the funny tasting water fountain water from a clear plastic cup if she had any hope of getting home. Emma was in the middle of downing her third cup of water, debating whether or not she had stayed at the dance long enough, when a very pretty girl rolled up next to her.

“Hey Moon,” Alyssa smiled next to her, “I’m ready to blow this place if you are.”

Emma smirked, “I thought you said your mom was going to pick you up after the dance.” 

Alyssa discreetly pulled at Emma’s belt loops on her pants, pulling her away from the wall and towards the auditorium exit doors, “doesn’t matter what I do before midnight, long as I’m here before she gets here.”

“Well, in that case…” Emma trailed off, walking in front of Alyssa to lead her out of the dance, “I have just the place in mind.”

Before long, Emma’s hand me down truck pulled up in front of Lake Hunter, the resident community space for Edgewater. During the daytime, its filled with families and couples lining the shoreline for water activities and picnics and birthday parties. During the night however, the shorelines are completely deserted. The moon and stars shine of the lake so brightly in the crisp autumn air that no street lamps are needed for Emma to see Alyssa’s awestruck face.

“I’ve never been here at night.” Alyssa admitted, following Emma down to the bank.

“Why? Your mom afraid you, a member of the swim team, would drown?” Emma asked, skipping a rock on the cool surface of the lake.

“No, she was afraid of the hooligans who hung around here at night.” Alyssa shrugged, picking up a stone and filing it across the lake like Emma had done.

Emma hummed, ignoring her rock skipping hobby to look at Alyssa standing next to her, “She must of ment me. I come here all the time at night, when I can’t sleep, it’s really peaceful and quiet.”

Alyssa stopped skipping rocks to look at Emma. For a moment, time stands still. Both girls stood gazing into each other’s faces, light from the moon reflecting off of the soft angles on their faces in all the right ways. It was quiet, other from some crickets chirping and frogs croaking in some sort of nature’s symphony. It was just them, like a band closet or bedroom, and that was just the way they liked it. 

It was impossible to tell who moved forward first, but the outcome of the movement locked their lips together in a gentle, almost hesitant manner. It was their first kiss, and if you asked either of them, they would say it was perfect in every way. The moon smiled as the two sat on the shore of the lake in each others company, content together on an autumn evening made just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Halloween finally is here! Happy spooky season, stay safe lovelies!
> 
> (Am I a writer? No. Did I still have a blast writing this? YoU BeT I DId.)


End file.
